Read Between The Lines
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Ichigo ponders his Hollow’s words about Grimmjow's lack of feelings, words are exchanged, barriers are broken and things heat up. Ichigo/Grimmjow, dub-con, role reversal, lemon, romance, a tiny bit of angst.


**Title**: Read Between The Lines  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x Grimmjow  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 2588  
**Summary**: Ichigo ponders his Hollow's words about Grimmjow's lack of feelings, words are exchanged, barriers are broken and things heat up.  
**Warnings**: After!war fanfic, reversal of the 'Grimmjow fucks Ichigo and Ichigo likes it' plot. Dub-con in the beginning and pondering of the arrancars nature. Also, Grimmjow may seem a bit OOC but I tried to explain why to the best of my abilities in the fic, so I hope it fits.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, this fic is written for entertainment only and I dont make any profit of it.

.

**-----------**

**.  
**

It started with a simple question from his hollow. He should have known better than to listen to the little bastard.

_/**You really believe you're in love with that espada, don't you, King?**/_

_/Ex-espada, and I don't see how that is any of your business. Beside, if you are really supposed to be me, you should know the answer to that already./_

_/**You're setting yourself up for heartbreak King... He is a hollow, he can't feel love. I should know**./_

_/What do you mean?/_

_/**Exactly what it sounds like. Hollows are born out of souls who lost their heart and their humanity. We can't feel love like the rest of you humans. We are negative creatures by birth**./_

_/I don't believe it. Beside Grimmjow is an arrancar, a hollow who gained shinigami powers along with a greater sense of self. There is no way that he- that _they_ can't feel anything. I would have believed it from Ulquiorra and you and I both know he still sacrificed himself for Inoue in the end./_

_/**Do as you please, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart**./_

That's what prompted him to ask the next time the former espada dropped by his house to visit him.

---

"Grimmjow, did you guys ever you know, had relationships with each others in Las Noches?"

Ichigo asked a bit awkwardly, finally gathering enough nerves and glancing at the arrancar sprawled on his bed from behind his textbook. It had been bothering him ever since he had had that talk with his hollow, he _had_ to ask.

He had to know.

"What are you talkin' about, shinigami? Of course not," Ichigo's heart throb a little as Grimmjow didn't even seem to consider the question seriously "we are hollows. We don't feel love or affection or any of that crap. Where did that come from anyway?"

"I don't believe it."

He said firmly, and he really didn't. He had been around Grimmjow and Nell too long to believe anything else.

And as he watched Grimmjow's confused expression, he suddenly realised that the real problem wasn't the arrancars supposed lack of feelings. It was that they had merely forgotten _how _to feel.

"Tch, you're really weird today, shinigami. But you should get those ideas out of your head, seriously. It'll get you killed."

"So you are worried about me? I don't know about you, but where I come from we call it caring, Grimmjow."

The former espada narrowed his eyes at the boy; finally sitting up and giving up on the book he had been reading.

"What are you trying to prove, shinigami?"

"What do you think?

Grimmjow's frown deepened. He didn't like where this was going. It was dangerous, though not so much for himself as it was for the shinigami.

A little part of himself whispered a soft _'liar'_ somewhere in the back of his mind. He ignored it.

"You're navigating into dangerous water, Ichigo. You're only gonna get yourself killed that way."

"The same way you were going to kill me? We both know how that turned out. And though I'm glad to see you actually _do_ remember my name, my point is still valid."

"Stop it, I'm warning you _shinigami_. You're going for self destruction if you keep that up."

But Ichigo wouldn't back down, even with Grimmjow glaring at him as he was right now, not when he may just have found the solution. It was so obvious; he couldn't understand how nobody saw it.

"Once again it sounds like caring to me. You are only proving my point."

"Damnit Ichigo!"

Grimmjow was suddenly in his face and slamming his hands down on his desk. And yet he still couldn't let it go.

Because as he gazed into the piercing blue eyes currently glaring at him; he could catch a glimpse of something else lurking behind all the aggression and the apathy.

Grimmjow was afraid.

"Whats so wrong about emotions, Grimmjow? Why do you refuse the possibility that you could feel anything else than hate and anger so strongly?"

He asked, dropping his textbook and getting up, up and into Grimmjows space, watching with fascination as the headstrong arrancar actually backed away from him abruptly.

"'Cos that's just _not_ how hollows work, you moron! You're only baring your throat to the wolf with that mentality!"

Grimmjow had stepped back toward the bed and this time Ichigo was the one who pushed forward.

"Then what about Nell? What about _you_? You can't tell me you are purely evil, I refuse to believe any of that crap. You wouldn't be standing before me right now otherwise."

"You're an even bigger fool than I thought then, now back the fuck off."

"_No_. Not until I get an answer."

"I told you-"

Ichigo let out an annoyed sound, tackling the taller man onto the bed and throwing caution to the wind, pressed his lips to the arrancar. Whatever Grimmjow was about to say ended in a chocked gasp.

"Now, was that so bad?" he breathed as he pulled away.

"You- _You_!"

The blue haired arrancar hissed like a wild cat, his eyes becoming wild (he would have say desperate, if he hadnt known better) as his namesake. Ichigo felt more than he saw Grimmjow rip his arm from his grip and decided to act quickly.

In a single movement he grabbed Grimmjow by the back of the head and forced their mouths together again.

Grimmjow started to struggle against his grip, his sharp claw-like nails sinking into his skin but he refused to let go. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that letting go now would be catastrophic. He would never get another chance if he did. Thankfully, he had the advantage in this position and Grimmjow was unable to break away, though the arrancar's confusion toward the situation may have played a part in it.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless and panting. After a few seconds the arrancar turned his head and closed his eyes, refusing to look at him.

It was obvious to the orange haired shinigami then that Grimmjow didn't know how to react. The arrancar, who had no memory of his life as a human, was like a teenager in this domain. Nothing in his life as a hollow in Las Noches had prepared him for this and he was so unbalanced by the situation that he wasn't even trying to actively fight back anymore.

"See? Its not so bad," Ichigo tried to comfort the disturbingly quiet man gently "and if you were truly the kind of person you seem to think you are, you would have punch me already."

Grimmjow's eyes snapped opened, and Ichigo realised almost instantly he had made a mistake.

That nagging feeling in the back of his mind grew sharper and suddenly, all he saw was black.

_/**Since you can't seem to be able to handle your kitten by yourself Im going to help you, whether you want it or not!/**_

Ichigo blinked, and his newly turned black on gold eyes narrowed as he dodged a clawed hand from the now very agitated feline.

With an inhuman growl, he forced the other man down onto the bed again and tore at the hakama the arrancar was wearing with a yell of frustration. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and tear him open, was _aching_ for it and desperate to finally break the wall separating them once and for all, blissfully uncaring of the others startled yelp of panic in his daze.

"Wait, Kurosaki sto-!"

"**If you won't listen then I'm going to make you**!"

The arrancar let out another yelp of shock, only to be cut short when the shinigami slammed one hand on the mattress above his head. He stared at the boy, stunned at the unusual display of aggressiveness from the boy, until he saw the black and gold eyes.

Ichigo stared back, panting and eyes shifting subtly in color every few seconds.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered as he shifted to settle between the now bare legs "Are you scared to find out you are not so _hollow_ inside or" Grimmjow's eyes widened "**are you scared I'll make you _feel_?**!"

Ichigo yanked the hollows long legs upward and-

"I said wai-"

Thrust in, achieving that final connection between them.

Grimmjow let out a chocked sound, his whole body tensing under the shinigami as his hands desperately tore at the bed's covers in an attempt to hold onto something.

His vision blurred, and he couldn't tell if it was him or Ichigo who was trembling.

Ichigo could have sworn his mind short-circuited the instant he felt himself enter the other male and he stilled, not so lost yet that he couldn't realised the pain Grimmjow must have been in. He had been so bent on trying to reach the stubborn hollow, so determined to connect them that he had literally forced his way inside without preparation.

At that moment he hated his inner Hollow (or was it himself?) for that, and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He blinked down at the arrancar, saw the lightly tanned face twisted in pain and caught their lips into another kiss, desperate to sooth the hurt, desperate to make him understand...

Grimmjow gasped for air frantically beneath him, feeling cornered and trapped. Ichigo's weight was suffocating him, he couldn't move like this and it _hurt_ and he could swear he was _bleeding_.

"Let go-!"

He was vaguely aware that his voice conveyed too much distress, but he couldn't get a grip on himself. The boy had turned his mind upside down more easily than Aizen ever did. He had been so careless, never even thought the shinigami was a serious threat and for the first time of his life he was experiencing something akin to fear.

"I said _let me go_ you fuckin-" he growled, half in pain and half in genuine panic as his hands finally grabbed the boy's shoulders and clawed madly at the tender flesh.

"**_No_**," the teen panted, ignoring the claws digging into his skin and pressed forward "not until I've broken through that wall of yours."

With one last thrust he was finally fully inside and Grimmjow instinctively arched his back to brace himself, which only spurred the boy on.

Raising the arrancar's legs even higher he covered them with soft kisses, both a worshipping and an apology, all the while searching for that spot he knew would make the feline come alive.

When he felt Grimmjow bit back a cry he knew he had found it, and aimed for that spot relentlessly. Through it all he stared into wide blue eyes, searching for something, though he wasnt even sure what.

The former Espada didn't know up from down anymore, torn between running away and the growing pleasure his body was being subjected to. The initial pain, though sharp, had faded thanks to his healing abilities and was no more than a slow burn by now.

And to his absolute terror, he was slowly but surely being taken over by the sensations.

"Ichigo..."

He barely recognized the pleading voice as his own, the world seemingly reduced to the fire eating at his insides.

"Don't think Grimmjow, just _feel_. Let your body show you that you are alive"

_How_? He couldn't do that he didnt _know_ how to do that and-

_Oh!_

Grimmjow tried hard not to scream as Ichigo slammed back inside him, eyes snapping open wide at the unexpected feeling. His brain had finally caught up with his body and that definitely wasn't pain he was feeling now.

"Unnhh!"

He didn't even bother to contain his moans anymore this time as Ichigo caught him into a heated kiss again, the boy dropping one hand to circle his length and still thrusting inside him with single-minded determination.

At the next thrust he found himself spreading his legs wider to accommodate the boy. And at the next as well. And the next.

Before he knew it he was holding onto the shinigami for dear life.

And then he was _moving_ in time with Ichigo's thrusts and pressing himself closer to the source of his pleasure, all thoughts of escape gone from his mind. Nothing in Hueco Mundo had ever compared to _this_.

Ichigo seemed to feel the change in mood and pulled the arrancars hips flushed against him, pushing deeper than ever into his body and bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood.

Grimmjow groaned, mouth falling open in bliss and shock as Ichigo licked the blood off with wild eyes.

"**_See_**? You can bleed just like me; you can feel lust and pleasure just like me. You simply forgot you still have a heart when you turned into a hollow."

So _this_ was what it meant to feel alive

This burning sensation in the deep of his guts that was driving him crazy, demanding more pleasure, more of Ichigo

That was it?

Something broke inside him then, and Grimmjow stopped resisting.

With a low moan, his eyes slide half shut and he finally gave himself up to the flame Ichigo had ignited inside him. And the next time the shinigami's lips touched his, he kissed back and their hands found each others.

After that everything blurred into a frenzy of moans, thrusting and groping at each others, both racing toward their peak as Ichigo pounded into the espadas now willing and shaking body.

Grimmjow reached his climax first, gasping as he threw his back, whole body tightening around the pulsing length inside him and spraying his stomach with moisture.

Ichigo was only a few seconds behind, the increased pressure on his member combined with the very apparent proof of his partner's enjoyment pushing him over the edge. With a last powerful thrust he found his release inside the warm body of the arrancar.

Still panting from the force of his orgasm he pulled the other man into a hug, dropping his forehead on a lightly tanned shoulder. He was slowly coming back to himself while the last of his Hollow's influence was dissipating, and he was growing increasingly reluctant to face reality.

The truth was that, even though he knew that what he had just done was morally borderline, he couldn't find it in himself to regret any of it. He may never have had another chance and was determined to make amend, but he would never throw away what he had just shared with Grimmjow even if the arrancar refused to seen him ever again.

Gingerly pulling out from the heated body of the arrancar, he brushed the soft blue hair away from the exhausted face, and was delighted when Grimmjow didn't pull away, the other man even going as far as nuzzling his hand tiredly.

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat in pure happiness.

Seems like his gamble had paid off once again in the end.

With a content, relieved sight he laid down by Grimmjow's side on the bed, caressing the hollow's back every once in a while as they both slowly doze off.

The last thing Ichigo heard as he fell asleep was Grimmjow's gentle purring and, far away in the back of his mind, the cackling of his inner Hollow.

/**_Guess you were right about this arrancar, King. Don't ever let him go though, or I'll steal him away when you aren't looking! Ahahahahaha!!!_**/


End file.
